


King For A Day

by bang_hyerim



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Im trying my best, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possible Character Death, Possible Fluff, Possible smut, i was just to lazy to list them, sorry if this story sucks, the rest of stray kids and the boys are included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "imagine living like a king someday"the broken. the proud. the forced. the fake. the real. the crazy. the boring. the player. the smart. the wild. the scared. the hidden. the mean. the hated. the loved. the sweet. the sour. the lost. the missed. the sad. and the happy.get locked in the school over the weekend."shit"
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sooo sorry if this is bad, the chapters are medium length , but i hope you enjoy ~   
> sorry in advance for any mistakes i may have missed  
> xoxo Delaney Emmerson

"hail mary forgive me"

school grounds  
6:02 p.m.  
friday

"how do you forget your phone in the bathroom?" changmin groaned as he walked with haknyeon who had forgot his phone in the school bathroom. "i don't know hyung. i was really tired today." haknyeon explained as he opened the unlocked school doors. "fine. but which bathrooom did you leave it in?" changmin asked as the door closed behind them. "good question. good question." haknyeon bit his lip. "i swear one of these days i am going to kill you." changmin groaned once again. "your welcome too anytime." haknyeon mumbled.

"why do you even need your phone?" changmin complained as they walked up the school stairs too check upstairs. "i auditioned for an idol company and i need to know if I was excepted or not." haknyeon explained. "oh? that's cool." changmin said his eyes smiling but not his mouth. "i found it!" haknyeon yelled as he saw his phone on the bathroom counter. "okay let's go." changmin said grabing his car keys.

"changmin your gonna kill me." haknyeon sighed panic in his eyes. "what did you do?" changmin groaned. "the door won't open." haknyeon said. "fuuuuuck." changmin said sliding down the door. "we can't get out till monday." haknyeon commented. "i mean at least we can raid the vending machines." changmin sighed.

school grounds  
7:07 p.m.  
friday

"come on bokkie! have some fun for once!" jisung teased. "fine. bring me wherever you want just for the love of god stop teasing me." yongbok groaned putting on his leather jacket. "yay!" jisung bounced, grabing the boys Hand and interlocking there fingers.

"why the fuck are we at the school?" yongbok asked a disappointed look on his face. "we're meeting sangyeon, he's bringing spray paint." jisung said nonchalantly. "what!" yongbok exclaimed. "come on. let's wait for him inside." jisung said opening the door. once they were in he let it shut immediately. "don't close!..don't close the door." haknyeon sighed. "why are you guys here?" yongbok asked.

"this dumbass forgot his phone and the door locks from the outside." changmin explained. "why are you here? the crazy and the boring breaking into school together?" haknyeon asked. "i just dragged yongbok with me so we could decorate the school a little bit." jisung smirked. "sangyeon should be here soon." jsiung commented looking at his phone. "your gonna trust him! he'll have the door closed in two seconds flat!" yongbok yelled. yongbok never yelled. exclaimed sure. yelled never. "everything will be okay bokkie." jisung said. "if he closes that door the minuet he gets in i'm done." yongbok said. "oh there he is!" jisung yelled as sangyeon opened the door. and then. the door slammed shut, and yongbok ran away from jisung. "yongbok! come back here!" jisung shouted running after the boy.

"we're still locked in." changmin groaned. "and we're stuck with the wild, crazy, and boring." haknyeon added. "we're screwed." changmin sighed. "i'll call chanhee to save us." changmin said as he opened his phone. "he's gonna shut the door." haknyeon said. "fifty bucks he won't close the door." changmin offered pulling up his contacts. "a hundred." haknyeon urged on. "two hundred." changmin said. "let's go all out five hundred." haknyeon said. "deal." changmin shook his hand with haknyeon's as he hit chanhee's contact.

"put it on speaker." haknyeon said as the phone started ringing. "hello~" chanhee sung. "can you get me and haknyeon from the school?" changmin asked. "yeah of course, I'll have to bring chan and woojin too." chanhee said. "okay we"ll see you soon chanhee." changmin said. "yep we'll be there soon." chanhee said hanging up. "you like him~" haknyeon teased. "shut he fuck up haknyeon." changmin snapped.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like it ^^~  
> i love to read comments  
> xoxo Delaney Emmerson

"hail mary forgive me"

school grounds  
6:02 p.m.  
friday

"how do you forget your phone in the bathroom?" changmin groaned as he walked with haknyeon who had forgot his phone in the school bathroom. "i don't know hyung. i was really tired today." haknyeon explained as he opened the unlocked school doors. "fine. but which bathrooom did you leave it in?" changmin asked as the door closed behind them. "good question. good question." haknyeon bit his lip. "i swear one of these days i am going to kill you." changmin groaned once again. "your welcome too anytime." haknyeon mumbled.

"why do you even need your phone?" changmin complained as they walked up the school stairs too check upstairs. "i auditioned for an idol company and i need to know if I was excepted or not." haknyeon explained. "oh? that's cool." changmin said his eyes smiling but not his mouth. "i found it!" haknyeon yelled as he saw his phone on the bathroom counter. "okay let's go." changmin said grabing his car keys.

"changmin your gonna kill me." haknyeon sighed panic in his eyes. "what did you do?" changmin groaned. "the door won't open." haknyeon said. "fuuuuuck." changmin said sliding down the door. "we can't get out till monday." haknyeon commented. "i mean at least we can raid the vending machines." changmin sighed.

school grounds  
7:07 p.m.  
friday

"come on bokkie! have some fun for once!" jisung teased. "fine. bring me wherever you want just for the love of god stop teasing me." yongbok groaned putting on his leather jacket. "yay!" jisung bounced, grabing the boys Hand and interlocking there fingers.

"why the fuck are we at the school?" yongbok asked a disappointed look on his face. "we're meeting sangyeon, he's bringing spray paint." jisung said nonchalantly. "what!" yongbok exclaimed. "come on. let's wait for him inside." jisung said opening the door. once they were in he let it shut immediately. "don't close!..don't close the door." haknyeon sighed. "why are you guys here?" yongbok asked.

"this dumbass forgot his phone and the door locks from the outside." changmin explained. "why are you here? the crazy and the boring breaking into school together?" haknyeon asked. "i just dragged yongbok with me so we could decorate the school a little bit." jisung smirked. "sangyeon should be here soon." jsiung commented looking at his phone. "your gonna trust him! he'll have the door closed in two seconds flat!" yongbok yelled. yongbok never yelled. exclaimed sure. yelled never. "everything will be okay bokkie." jisung said. "if he closes that door the minuet he gets in i'm done." yongbok said. "oh there he is!" jisung yelled as sangyeon opened the door. and then. the door slammed shut, and yongbok ran away from jisung. "yongbok! come back here!" jisung shouted running after the boy.

"we're still locked in." changmin groaned. "and we're stuck with the wild, crazy, and boring." haknyeon added. "we're screwed." changmin sighed. "i'll call chanhee to save us." changmin said as he opened his phone. "he's gonna shut the door." haknyeon said. "fifty bucks he won't close the door." changmin offered pulling up his contacts. "a hundred." haknyeon urged on. "two hundred." changmin said. "let's go all out five hundred." haknyeon said. "deal." changmin shook his hand with haknyeon's as he hit chanhee's contact.

"put it on speaker." haknyeon said as the phone started ringing. "hello~" chanhee sung. "can you get me and haknyeon from the school?" changmin asked. "yeah of course, I'll have to bring chan and woojin too." chanhee said. "okay we"ll see you soon chanhee." changmin said. "yep we'll be there soon." chanhee said hanging up. "you like him~" haknyeon teased. "shut he fuck up haknyeon." changmin snapped.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this ^^~ delaney emmerson

"hail mary please forgive me"  
7:49   
friday

choi chanhee opened the school door and let woojin and chan in the school first. chanhee walked in last. and with his hand away from the door. "and there goes my five hundred bucks." changmin sighed. "we're locked in now aren't we?" chan asked. changmin nodded. "sangyeon is in one of te bathrooms, jisung ran after yongbok, and we're right here. we've ended up having eight people locked in this hell whole." haknyeon explained. "that's just lovely." woojin sighed. "did you say yongbok is here?" chan asked shocked. "yeah, jisung dragged him here then he got upset and ran." changmin said looking through his contacts. "who else could we call?" haknyeon asked. "that's what i'm looking at dumbass." changmin sighed. "your so mean." haknyeon responded. 

"yongbok it's not that big of a deal." jisung told the day younger whom was ignoring him. "we'll talk about this later jisung. i here woojin and chan hyung." yongbok said rushing downstairs to follow the voices. "channie~~~" yongbok smiled hugging the elder aussie. "woojin." he smiled giving the eldest a hug. "hey lee. do you know anyone we could call to get us out of here?" changmin called. "yeah i guess i do." yongbok said. "do you know seo changbin's number? if not i could call him but he might be able to get us outta here." he finished looking at the ground. "i don't have his number." changmin said. "i'll call him then." yongbok said taking out his shattered phone. "hello binnie hyung." yongbok said as changbin picked up the call. "can you come get me and some over people from the school?" yongbok asked. "thank you binnie. he smiled hanging up the phone. "he's bringing hyunjin, and kevin too." yongbok explained. 

"shut up kevin." hyunjin sighed as he entered the school building. "come on losers let's go." changbin said holding the door open. at the speed of light the school door was slammed shut and another person was in the room. "why are you here juyeon?" chanhee asked going over to the shaking boy. "i'm sorry. i'm sorry. people were after me and i had to hide i didn't think anyone would be here i'm so sorry." juyeon continued to shake. "your fine juyeon." sangyeon said. "any other ideas yongbok? you seem to know everyone." chanhee asked. "kim seungmin." yongbok said pulling out his phone once again. it was true yongbok did know almost everyone. a short phone call later kim seungmin and yang jeongin were on the way. "why the hell are the player and the smart kid hanging out?" kevin asked. "they've been friend since way before high school."

"seungmin, jeongin don't shut the door!!" everyone yelled, shocking said boys who had entered, hence making them close the door. "of for fucks sake!" changmin yelled. "well maybe if you hadn't yelled at us we wouldn't have let it close." seungmin snapped at the elder. "do you have anyone else to call?" chan asked. "i do but you aren't gonna like it." yongbok said. "who is it?" woojin asked. "lee jaehyun." yongbok stated. "no absolutely not." sangyeon said. "my other options are kim younghoon and jacob bae." yongbok sighed. "call younghoon." juyeon said.

another short phone call later; " younghoon is coming with jacob and eric." yongbok explained. "and if they mess up we have to call jaehyun because i have no on else." he sighed sitting down. "i have faith that they won't mess up." jeongin commented writing in his book. "we'll be fine with them. and if they mess up then i guess we truly will have to call jaehyun." chanhee commented.


	4. Chapter Four

"hail mary please forgive me"  
school grounds  
8:47 p.m.  
friday

eric son opened the door going in first, jacob then younghoon following. "why are you guys all in the school?" jacob asked. not giving a care in the world to the closed door behind them. "it doesn't matter. yongbok do it." changmin sighed. "hey jaehyun. me and some friends are locked in the school can you come get us?" yongbok asked his hands shaking as he held the phone. "yeah of course bokkie, minho and i will be there soon." jaehyun responded hanging up. "it's done. let's have faith in jaehyun cause overwise we are not getting out of here til' monday." yongbok said.

"while we're waiting why don't we get to know eachother?" kevin suggested. "i mean it couldn't hurt anything.." jacob said sitting down nest to the boy. the 17 boys were soon sitting in a circle. "what about we introduce ourselves and what stereotype we think we are? i don't know." kevin laughed. "that sounds good! i'll go first." chanhee said smiling. "i'm choi chanhee, the sweet." he introduced. "i'm ji changmin, the sour." he scoffed looking to the boy next to him. "i'm ju haknyeon, the clumsy." he introduced. "i'm eric son, the baby" he smiled excitedly. "i'm kim woojin, the happy." he smiled intertwining his hands with chan's. "i'm bang chan, the normal." he smiled looking to the boy next to him. "i'm seo changbin, the honest." changbin lied straight through his teeth. "i'm hwang hyunjin, the real" he smiled confused by his own words. "han jisung, the crazy." he introduced biting his lip. "lee felix yongbok, the boring." he said in a montone voice. his face showing no emotion. "kim seungmin, the player." he said not even denying it. " yang jeongin, the smart." he said not looking up from his book. "lee sangyeon, the chill" he smiled. "jacob bae, the nice." he said his eyes filled with fear. "kim younghoon, the unknown." he smiled looking at the ceiling. "lee juuyeon, the hated." he mumbled. "kevin moon, the loved." he finished. the door opened and lee minho and lee jaehyn walked in. "the door!!!" every one yelled, but it was too late. the door shut. "lee minho, the jokester." he forced a smile sitting down next to them. "lee jaehyun, the mean." he stated.

school grounds  
9:15 p.m.  
friday

"so what do we do now that we're stuck in school over the weekend?" kevin asked. "why don't we get to know each other? we're going to be stuck with each other for the next seventy-two hours." eric offered, "that sound like a good idea~" chanhee smiled. "well why don't we figure out the age order?" chan suggested. "woojin and i are seniors. aren't you a senior too sangyeon?" he asked looking over to sangyeon. "yeah i am." sangyeon said. "younghoon, jacob, and i are seniors too." jaehyun commented.

"sangyeon-hyung is the oldest, he was born in a different year than us but because his birthday is in november he's in the same year as us." younghoon explained. "it actually goes, sangyeon-hyung, woojin-hyung, jacob-hyung, younghoon-hyung, jaehyun-hyung, juyeon-hyung, kevin-hyung, chanhee-hyung, minho-hyung, changmin-hyung, haknyeon-hyung, changbin-hyung, hyunjin-hyung, jisung-ah, me, seungmin, eric, jeongin." yongbok said fiddling with his cross earring, "how the hell do you know that?" jaehyun asked sounding rude. "i just now all your birthdays jae-hyung." yongbok smirked. "that's kinda cool..." changbin said. "i know." yongbok said smirking once again. "why do you call jisung just jisung is he's older than you?" changmin asked. "his birthday is september fourteenth of the same year as me and mine is september fifthteenth of that year so i refuse to call him hyung." he explained.


	5. Chapter Five

"hail mary forgive me"

school grounds

9:45 p.m.

friday

there was a loud crash upstairs causing jacob to jump about six feet in the air. "you okay, jacob?" minho asked. "i'm fine minho." he smiled. "i'll go see what that was," jaehyun said standing up from his spot on the floor. "be careful jae!" minho callled as the boy started walkng up stairs. 

as jaehyun got up stairs he gasped, on the floor was a note and a bloody body. he ran over, grabbing the note between his teeth and picking the boy up from the floor bridal style. he slowly went downstairs. "is he dead?!!" woojin yelled running over to help jaehyun carry the boy. "he's alive. someone get me a first aid kit!" jaehyun yelled. "got it!" minho yelled bringing the first aid kit over to jaehyun. "thank you minho." jaehyun said. the two 'mean' boys quickly got to work on fixing up the boy. the others stood shocked, they would've never thought that lee jaehyun and lee minho would help someone. "he's okay now. let's let him wake up." jaehyun said his hands covered in blood. "how did you know how to do that?" changbin asked. jaehyun glanced at minho, and minho nodded. "i've had to help minho in situations like this before." he explained. everyone looked to the boy. "we have all weekend, what's your story minho?" juyeon asked. "my parents aren't my parents. they adopted me what six years ago now. my 'dads' are abusive to say the least and there's been a couple times where i had to get jaehyun to help me clean up," minho looked down at the boy passed out on the floor ", can't be popular and show up to school covered in blood now can i?" he laughed. 

"kim sunwoo." hyunjin said. "huh?" the others questioned. "the boy, his name is kim sunwoo." he said pointing at the boy still passed out on the floor. "oh." was heard around the room, except for yongbok of course, he knew who he was. kim sunwoo was the reason lee yongbok was boring. that's for another time though.

"jisung-ah..." yongbok trailed. "yeah bokkie?" jisung asked the boy sitting next to him. "jae and brian are calling." he said panic shown in his eyes. "it's fine bokkie they just wanna know if i'm with you." jisung said. yongbok answered and said that jisung was with him, and that was it, they didn't care where they were, because they trusted yongbok to keep their son under control.

"bokkie, your parents are calling you." jisung pointed it. yongbok's hands shook as he answered the phone. "e-eomma?" he asked gaining the attention of all eighteen other concious boys. "lee yongbok the minuet you get home you are dead!!!no dinner for two weeks! you know that you have to be home by ten! if this happens again i'll be going to olivia and rachel!!!" his eomma yelled harshly through the phone. "don't you dare touch rachel and olivia. do whatever you want to me when i get home but don't you dare touch my sisters." he said calmly. "for every five hours you're late that's another day without food." his mother explained harshly. "i understand ma'am." he hung up. everyone stared him. "what?" he asked terrified. "that's twelve more days without food hyung." jeongin stated. "i know jeongin, it's nothing i can't handle." he stated. "that's almost a month!" haknyeon yelled. "i know hyung. i can handle it." yongbok smiled. "what's the longest you've gone without food hyung?" eric asked. "jisung , you know when i passed out in gym class last week?" yongbok asked. jisung nodded. "i hadn't eaten for two months. i can handle twenty six days. it's better then before i met you jisung. trust me."


	6. Chapter Six

school grounds

11:50 p.m.

friday

"they're what!" chan yelled running over to look at the two boys on the top of the stairs. "gayyyyyyyyyyyyyy~" jisung yelled. "shut up jisung." yongbok snapped. "let's go yongbok." jisung said grabbing yongbok's arm and dragging him to a vacant english room. "tea" haknyeon mumbled. "tea?" sunwoo asked, "tea" haknyeon confirmed. the two laughed and went back to listening to sangyeon and chan scold jaehyun and minho. 

"what the hell is your problem!!?" jisung yelled. "i don't have a fucking problem jisung!!!" yongbok yelled. "you've been weird ever since we got here! what's the fucking problem?" jisung asked again. "maybe i don't want to be locked in school with a bunch of dumbasses! maybe i'm worried that my mom will hurt my sisters! maybe i'm feeling guilty because the last time i was locked in school someone ended up dead!! ever think of that han jisung! of course you didn't!" yongbok yelled trying to get out of the room. "someone ended up dead?!!" jisung shouted running after the boy for the second time that night. "yes jisung! it's my fault that he's dead and that haunts me every single fucking day! and being here is bringing too many memories up!" yongbok shouted as he haulted his running. "there's a reason i'm boring han jisung, and there's a lot you don't know about me." yongbok seethed. 

"choi bomin was found dead from a suspected suicide last monday, it seems the body had been locked in the school since saturday" sunwoo read, he had found an old newspaper. you see that statement wasn't entirely true. it wasn't a suicide, and it was sunday not saturday when he died, everyone was shocked, a dead boy who didn't even go to the same school was found there. and the only evidence they had? one cross earring. bomin was wearing one that day, so were sunwoo, hyunjin, and yongbok so it didn't really help anything. well it could've if the police were actually smart. hyunjin was the only one of the four with both holes in both ears.

"guys~" jisung laughed nervously, "what did you do?" woojin sighed, "i kinda sorta gotinafightwithyongboksothenheranawayandidon'tknowwhereheis." jisung rapped at the speed of light. "i'll find him" chanhee offered, being the only one to understand what ever jisung just said. "jisung and yongbok fought and now jisung can't find yongbok" chanhee explained standing up, his eyes still a little puffy from crying. 

yongbok was at the balcony of the top floor of the school. looking down to the ground below him, the groud in which bomin was found. yongbok brought one leg over the railing then the other so he was sitting on the ledge. they had changed the railing after bomin died, something stronger than the fin glass bomin broke through when him and yongbok were attempting to decorate the school. yongbok just sat there, debating whether he should push himself off or stay. 

"yongbokkie...can you get down from there for me?" kevin asked the boy he had found, "why should i kevin?" yongbok asked. "because you have people who care about you and want you to be happy," kevin insisted "would bomin want you to do this lee felix yongbok?" kevin asked wrapping his arms around yongbok's waist to prevent him from trying anything. "no.." he looked down. "then why don't we get down from here," kevin smiled helping the boy off the ledge. 

"how do you know about bomin hyung?" yongbok asked leaning against the railing. "sunwoo panicked and told me when jaehyun and minho were kissing," he explained ", no one knew that he would fall through the railing yongbok this isn't your fault" kevin comforted. "i wish i could believe you hyung, i really do." yongbok smiled taking out his phone, quickly texting chan that he was safe and was with kevin.


End file.
